


A Woman of Very Few Words (but Lots of Action)

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper have sex because it's fun. Mild feelings that are not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman of Very Few Words (but Lots of Action)

When they meet again, Natasha’s in jeans and a tank top, her gun strapped to her thigh, and Pepper is wearing cut-off shorts and a bikini top, sunbathing on the deck under the suit platform. Pepper shields her eyes, gives Natasha a once-over, and says, “I suspect you’re not here from legal, today.”

“No,” Natasha agrees. She smirks for just a moment before her face drops into a neutral expression.

“Tony’s not dead, is he?” Pepper asks, though she doesn’t really think the answer is yes.

“No.” Natasha doesn’t smirk again.

“Then what can I do for you?” Pepper asks as she throws her long legs over the edge of the lounge chair and makes to stand. Natasha puts a hand on her shoulder, and Pepper stills. “Yes?” she asks.

“Are you aware Tony has been fucking his way through the roster the last few weeks?” 

Pepper grins. “Is he still working his way through? That lying bastard told me he’d finished off.”

“You’re not…” Natasha isn’t sure what word she needs. Pepper seems amused, relaxed, not concerned that her boyfriend had Banner against a lab table three days ago and Clint bent over a desk yesterday. Rogers he’d done in the showers, and Natasha had heard some pretty detailed commentary about his plans for Thor when he got back from Asgard. Why he’d told Natasha, she had no idea, but it’d sent her here because it seemed only fair to tell the one grounding force in Stark’s life that she was being usurped for a bunch of quick sex.

“Tony’s a slut,” Pepper says, and she stands slowly, Natasha dropping her hand from her shoulder as she moves. “If I tried to keep up, I think I’d die. So we have an arrangement.”

Natasha tilts her head in question. Pepper looks at her for a long moment.

“Tony can have all the fun he needs,” Pepper says after the moment, “and so can I.” She gives Natasha an incredibly obvious once-over and says, “If you know of anyone.”

“I know of someone,” Natasha says. She’s wanted Pepper since the first time she saw her, disguised as just another notary in the Stark Industries legal pool. Wanted to cup her hands around Pepper’s nipped in waist and press her face against Pepper’s breasts and drop to her knees and mouth at Pepper through her skirt. She’s intelligent and casually sexy and _competent_ , and Natasha has a sneaking suspicion Stark is well aware of what she wants and sent her here to get it. 

“Come inside,” Pepper says. “We’ll talk terms.”

Natasha falls into step behind her. Pepper’s cut offs are loose, but they’re very short, and they fall low. Natasha wants to stop her and bite at the dimples in her lower back. Instead, she follows Pepper into the kitchen and takes a seat on a stool when Pepper rounds the counter.

“Water?” Pepper asks.

“Please,” Natasha replies. She appreciates the view when Pepper opens the refrigerator, and the cold air makes her nipples peak behind her bikini top. “What sort of terms are we talking about?” she asks.

“Simple ones,” Pepper says, reaching for glasses. She stands on her toes to reach a particular set, and her shorts ride up a little, just a hint of the curve of her ass showing. Natasha makes a note to mark her just there, half-hidden but easily found if someone else is looking. “What are you expecting out of this?” Pepper asks as she pours the water.

“Sex,” Natasha replies. “More than once, preferably.”

“Dinner? Dancing? Movie night?” Pepper asks.

“I could do dinner. I don’t prefer to dance. If we had a movie night, it’d be on a couch and under a blanket so I could play with you if I don’t like the movie.” Natasha takes a sip of water. “If that’s all right with you.”

“That is completely all right,” Pepper says. She doesn’t sound flustered, but there’s a light flush under her freckles. “So, sex and dinner and movie nights?” Pepper asks. 

“Yes,” Natasha agrees. 

“And how many emotions will be agreeing to today?” Pepper asks, smile wicked.

“Only the fun ones,” Natasha replies. 

“Humor, friendship, lust, and affection?” Pepper offers.

“Lust and humor,” Natasha agrees. “The rest may not make an appearance.” She lifts her chin when Pepper looks her over. She is who she is. It’s not going to make her lose sleep if Pepper doesn’t agree to what she can give.

“Are you open for the others appearing?” Pepper asks, leaning against the counter. It makes her breasts lift in her bikini top. They look soft and inviting, and Natasha wants to play with them.

“Open for it,” Natasha says. “But I can’t promise it.” 

Pepper tilts her head, and her hair falls over her shoulder, obscuring the view of her left breast. “Shall we get started now?” she asks.

“I have to get back,” Natasha says. It’s not absolutely urgent she does, but she wants to see how Pepper reacts, see exactly how cool the legendary Ms. Potts is when something is refused her.

Pepper shrugs and straightens up. She walks around the counter and stops just outside of Natasha’s reach. “Can I get a kiss goodbye?” she asks. 

Natasha pulls her forward and bypasses Pepper’s mouth to thumb aside the left side of Pepper’s bikini top and suck on her nipple. Pepper groans and digs her fingers into Natasha’s shoulder, meets her halfway for the open-mouthed kiss, and drops her other hand to the button on Natasha’s jeans.

“I can have you screaming in five minutes,” Pepper says.

“I have to be leaving in four,” Natasha replies as she pulls off her shoes.

“A challenge.” Pepper pops the button and grins when Natasha lifts herself onto the kitchen island and kicks off her jeans. “Very nice.”

“Thanks.”

Pepper spreads Natasha’s legs and trails her mouth along Natasha’s inner thigh. She kisses the crease of Natasha’s leg where it meets her hip, flashes Natasha a quick grin, and then buries her face in Natasha’s cunt, sucking on her clit and pulling her closer by lacing her arms under Natasha’s legs and lifting her hips off the counter. Natasha moves with her, pushing her hips into Pepper’s face and groaning when Pepper tongue fucks her and drapes one of Natasha’s legs over her shoulder so she can thumb Natasha’s clit.

Natasha doesn’t scream, but she grunts and tries to find purchase on the counter. Four minutes later, Pepper hasn’t let up, she’s limp and loose, smirking when Pepper looks up at her, sucks her clit one more time, and lets her go, trailing her fingers down Natasha’s bare legs.

“I think you have somewhere to be,” Pepper says with a smirk.

“Yes,” Natasha agrees. She slides off the counter and takes her jeans when Pepper holds them out. She pulls them on and buttons them, slips back into her shoes, and then pulls Pepper towards her and slides a hand down her cut offs. She’s naked underneath, no bikini bottom or underwear. Her left breast is still exposed, and Natasha sucks on Pepper’s nipple again as she rubs two fingers on Pepper’s clit.

“Oh,” Pepper says. It’s breathy and light. She arches against Natasha’s fingers and groans when Natasha pulls away. “Are you teasing me?”

“Yes,” Natasha says. She kisses Pepper, licks the taste of herself from the corner of Pepper’s mouth. “I really do have to go.”

“You owe me one.”

“Absolutely.” Natasha puts Pepper’s bikini top back in place and grins when Pepper reaches out and straightens the strap of her tank top. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

*

Tony gives Natasha a once-over when they pass in the hallway at headquarters a few hours later. “How is Pep?” he asks.

“Just fine,” Natasha answers. She meets Tony’s eyes. He looks victorious, not jealous or disappointed. 

“She’s been asking about you since you resigned from the company,” Tony tells her. “Liked you a lot.”

“I liked her, too.”

“Good.” Tony grins, an honest grin, and keeps going down the hallway.

Natasha grins a little herself as she heads the other way.

*

“Ms. Potts, there’s a Ms. Romanov here to see you.”

“Send her in,” Pepper says, and she smoothes her hair before she stands up to greet Natasha as she walks in the door. “Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” Natasha replies. She reaches out a hand, twines Pepper’s fingers with her, and pulls her in tight, her other hand cupping Pepper’s ass. “You’re free for the next hour. Mind if I take it up?”

“The whole hour?” Pepper asks, teasing.

“I could agree to half.”

Pepper cocks her head and cups the back of Natasha’s head. “Only if I can take you to lunch afterwards.”

“I could eat,” Natasha says.

“Was that a pun?”

“Not on purpose, but I’m happy to make it one.” Natasha pulls Pepper over to the couch, lays her down, and slides her hands up Pepper’s skirt. She smiles when Pepper lifts her hips. “Excited?”

“Beautiful woman between my thighs in the middle of the day? No, I’m fine.” Pepper yelps when Natasha drags her fingers down her legs. “Be nice.”

“I plan to.” Natasha pushes Pepper’s skirt up and presses her thumb to Pepper’s clit through her underwear. “When I was in legal—”

“When you were a plant in legal,” Pepper corrects, and Natasha tweaks her clit, which makes Pepper moan and press against Natasha’s hand.

“I watched you in these skirts, and I wanted to get under them, see what you wore, see if it was what I was picturing.”

“What were you picturing?”

Natasha pushes aside Pepper’s underwear, grabs Pepper by the hips, and pulls her towards her. “Something dainty,” she says. “Feminine, a little dirty.”

“You must be disappointed,” Pepper says and grips the couch when Natasha breathes against her bare slit. “Just me and my everyday underwear.”

“You should get something crotchless,” Natasha says, giving Pepper a lick. Pepper’s entire body relaxes. “Something black,” she adds before she spreads Pepper open with her thumbs and eats Pepper out with sure flicks of her tongue and slow sucks on Pepper’s lips.

“Harder,” Pepper says. “Finger me.”

Natasha slides a finger into her, moving her tongue up to lap at Pepper’s clit. She rotates her hand, and Pepper groans, digging her fingers into Natasha’s shoulder.

“Harder,” Pepper gasps. “Harder. Harder.”

Natasha pulls away, takes a deep breath, and presses her face deep into Pepper’s cunt, nose hitting Pepper’s clit as she slides in a second finger and pushes her tongue in as far as it will go.

“Yes,” Pepper moans, hips coming off the couch. She gets a hand in Natasha’s hair but doesn’t pull, just holds on as Natasha presses in harder and rides her clit hard until Pepper comes with a high-pitched whine.

“Hrm,” Natasha murmurs, pleased, as she pulls away and licks at the edges of her mouth. “Good thing the office is soundproofed.”

“Well, it was Tony’s first,” Pepper says. She stretches, toes curling against Natasha’s shoulders as she moves to right herself.

“He really doesn’t mind?” Natasha asks. “He’s got a territorial streak.”

Pepper drops to her knees, tilts Natasha’s head back, and kisses her, tongue pressing against Natasha’s top teeth. “Only with his toys, which I am not.”

“You’re not anybody’s,” Natasha replies.

“God, I knew I liked you,” Pepper says and presses a hand against Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha lets herself be pushed to the floor, removes her shirt when Pepper pushes it up her stomach, and crosses her legs around Pepper’s thigh when she presses it against Natasha’s crotch through her pants. “What do you like?” Pepper asks, mouthing Natasha’s collarbone and thumbing a nipple. 

“Everything,” Natasha says.

“I know you like getting eaten out.”

Natasha can feel Pepper’s smile against her ribcage. “Yes,” she agrees.

“Anything that’s off the list?”

Natasha writhes when Pepper licks her stomach just above the waistband of her pants. “I don’t like role play. I don’t like getting marked.”

“Marked how?” Pepper asks. She sucks lightly at a spot just under Natasha’s ribs as she pops the button on Natasha’s pants. “No hickeys? No scratches? No bruises?”

“Not on purpose,” Natasha replies. She lifts her hips so Pepper can pull down her pants and underwear, grins when Pepper leaves them halfway down her thighs. “You’re going to have to work for a good angle.”

“Oh, no,” Pepper deadpans. “Fingers?”

“Yes.”

Pepper slides one in, pulls it out, adds a second, cups Natasha’s breast as she crooks her fingers inside Natasha and makes her arch. “You want it to be you in bed,” Pepper says. “And you want to have sense memories not badges.”

“Yes,” Natasha gets out, gasping as Pepper adds a third finger.

“Too much?”

“No. It’s great. It’s—” Natasha cuts off when Pepper twists her hand slowly.

Pepper leans over, her cheek pressed against Natasha’s, her mouth light on Natasha’s neck. “What are your feelings about toys?”

“I have a trunk,” Natasha says, and she turns her head to kiss Pepper as Pepper speeds up her thrusts and makes her come with a shout.

*

Two days later, Pepper calls Natasha. “Go to a movie with me,” she says.

“What’s showing?”

“I don’t care. There’s a theater with loveseats in the back row. I’m choosing the movie with the lowest box office gross and going to the mid-afternoon showing, and you should meet me there.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’m wearing a loose skirt and seem to have forgotten my underwear.”

Natasha hums in approval. “I might be able to get away. Which theater?”

“I’ll text you the address.”

Natasha goes to Phil’s office and knocks on the doorframe. “I’m off the clock,” she says.

“This have anything to do with Pepper Potts?”

Natasha looks him over. He’s pale, as he has been since he’s come back from the “dead,” but there’s a flush on his cheeks, and the back of his hair is mussed. “Oh, not you, too,” she says. “You’re not even supposed to be having sex yet.”

“I’m not supposed to be jostling my stitches yet,” Phil corrects. “Different thing.”

“Do not tell me you let Stark pin you down. Like he doesn’t have enough power trips daily.”

“I offered to stay still,” Phil replies.

“And he made mention, did he?”

“He listed all the people he’d slept with this month before it was—in his words—my turn. I might have mentioned that Pepper and I had a fling.”

“Of course you did,” Natasha says. She reaches out and smoothes Phil’s lapel. “And he countered by saying Pepper and I had an agreement.”

“He didn’t put it quite so classily, but yes.” Phil’s smiling. It’s tired on the edges, but it’s sincere. He touches the back of Natasha’s hand where it’s still resting on his jacket. “Good for you,” he says.

“It’s just sex,” Natasha replies. “Same as you and I.”

“I like to think I’m a bit more distinct than that,” Phil says.

Natasha shakes her head at him, but she can’t help her smile. “Your hair’s messed up in the back,” she says. “If you start bleeding because you popped a stitch, don’t call me.”

“Have fun,” Phil says, and Natasha smiles over her shoulder as she leaves.

She gets to the theater before Pepper and waits outside, leaning against the building and spotting Pepper before Pepper spots her. She’s wearing a long, loose skirt, as she’d said, a fitted black t-shirt, and a pair of black flats. The skirt’s white with pink scrawls. Natasha straightens as Pepper walks up and greets her.

“Can I get a hug?” Pepper asks, her grin teasing and warm.

“I suppose,” Natasha says, and they hug, Pepper’s back warm under her hands, and Natasha grinning when Pepper sneaks a kiss by her ear.

They go inside, and Pepper insists on buying tickets and refreshments, ordering a huge cola and a box of Milk Duds. “You want popcorn or anything?”

“No,” Natasha says. “It makes my hands greasy.”

Pepper smirks at her and makes her carry the soda. They take seats in the back row and wait for other people to come in.

“Can I ask you about your day?” Pepper asks. “Or is that too friendly?”

“It’s boring,” Natasha says. “Just paperwork and lunch and stopping by to tell Phil I was going off the clock.”

“How is Phil?”

“Recently introduced to your boyfriend’s dick.”

Pepper laughs. “I was wondering when that would happen.”

“Shortly before I got to his office by the looks of things.” Natasha says.

“Shortly before—oh, that ass,” Pepper says, and she rolls her eyes before explaining. “He called me to complain about something I’ve already forcibly forgotten, and I said that I wasn’t coming over to hold his hand because I was about to make plans with you.”

“So, Phil was his revenge on me?” Natasha asks.

“No. Tony just saw a chance to widen his lead for the gold in sleeping around and get the chance to brag that I’ve seen you naked.”

“You haven’t seen me—” The auditorium doors open, and a man and woman walk in, sitting up near the front of the theater. “dance,” Natasha finishes.

“I’ve seen you warm up,” Pepper replies, her grin wicked. “I’m sure you look beautiful dancing.”

Natasha gives a small laugh, and the lights begin to dim. The commercials before the previews start, and Natasha waits until the first three have finished before sliding her hand up Pepper’s inner thigh under her skirt.

“The usher is going to check to make sure we’re behaving,” Pepper whispers in her ear, voice already a little shaky.

“Put your hand down next to mine,” Natasha whispers back. “They’ll think we’re just holding hands.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Pepper asks as she drops her hand, her fingers brushing Natasha’s wrist as Natasha trails her hand higher. She reaches the apex of Pepper’s thighs just as the previews start. She really isn’t wearing underwear, and Natasha just pets her pubic hair for a few minutes, adding a little pressure at the loud part of the preview, smiling when Pepper whimpers very, very quietly.

“Shhh, there’s a movie about to start,” Natasha whispers. She grins when Pepper bites her earlobe.

The usher comes in to check the auditorium five minutes into the film. Pepper is staring straight ahead, sweat gathering at her hairline as Natasha rubs her clit with just enough pressure to make her clench her thighs. “Look interested,” Natasha whispers.

“I am very interested,” Pepper replies. She lets out a controlled breath as the usher leaves, making no noise that will draw attention. “How long are you planning to tease me?”

“How long’s the movie?”

The movie, Natasha finds out later, is two hours, but she and Pepper leave at the forty-minute mark, Pepper flushed everywhere Natasha can see and promising many, many things to Natasha without saying a word. They grab a cab, and Natasha gives the address to her place without asking. Pepper doesn’t reply, just leans against Natasha, her mouth pressed against Natasha’s collarbone.

“You all right?” Natasha asks.

“I’ll be recovered by the time we get to your place,” Pepper replies.

The driver pays them no mind, dropping them off at Natasha’s building with a wave and a nod at the tip Natasha gives him. “It’s so ordinary,” Pepper says, looking at the building. It’s just an apartment building, mid-century and showing some age on the outside.

“What were you expecting? Death rays?”

“Everything with SHIELD is so hush-hush,” Pepper explains as Natasha leads her inside. “I thought it’d be more Man from UNCLE than Mary Tyler Moore.”

“I lead a very dull existence off-base,” Natasha says.

“I do not for a second believe there’s an inch of you that’s dull,” Pepper replies as she follows Natasha up the stairs to the third floor. “No elevator?”

“Tactical advantage. If the goons are out-of-shape, they’re worn out by the time they get to the top and if they’re in shape, I still have time to set a trap.”

“Dull,” Pepper mutters, hands ghosting down Natasha’s spine as Natasha presses her thumb against the top of one lock and has her retina scanned by the second. She uses an actual key on the third, and Pepper chuckles into her hair as the door swings open. “I need to buy you a dictionary,” she says as Natasha shuts the door, reaches out, and slides Pepper’s skirt down her hips. “You seem very uncertain about the word ‘dull.’”

“I am not uncertain about the words ‘fuck me,’” Natasha replies.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Pepper asks as she kicks off her shoes.

Natasha leads her down the hallway, Pepper’s skirt and shoes left by the door. She opens the last doorway on the right and pulls Pepper in by her t-shirt, kisses her hard on the mouth and wriggles her hips when Pepper unsnaps her pants and slides them down her hips. 

“I want to see you naked,” Pepper says.

Natasha strips completely, dropping her clothes in a pile by her feet, kicking her shoes to one corner. She looks at Pepper when she’s finished, and Pepper’s naked too, pale and freckled and lovely. She reaches out her hand, and Pepper catches it, intertwines their fingers and pulls Natasha close to kiss her. 

“What do you want?” Pepper asks against her mouth.

“You always ask me that,” Natasha replies.

“Because I want to give you what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

“And how will we be accomplishing that this afternoon?”

Natasha pulls away from Pepper, reaches under the bed, and pulls out a small trunk. She opens it and removes a strap-on and harness. “If you’re comfortable with this.”

“Absolutely,” Pepper replies. She takes the dildo and harness from Natasha, accepts lube and a condom, and then watches Natasha climb onto the bed. “You are stunning,” she says as she sets everything aside and lies next to her. 

“Thank you,” Natasha replies. She watches as Pepper traces her nipple and shifts when Pepper slides her fingers down her torso. 

“You don’t have any scars,” Pepper says.

“I don’t get them.”

Pepper pauses, her hand cupping Natasha’s hip, fingers splayed over the curve of it. She looks at Natasha, and Natasha lets her, meeting her eyes without challenge. “Who were you before you were Natasha Romanov?” Pepper asks.

“Natalia.”

“And who was Natalia?”

“A lot of people.”

Pepper bends her head and kisses Natasha’s shoulder, then her collarbone, then between her breasts. She lies on her back and pulls Natasha to her, smiling when Natasha straddles her and bends to kiss her. “Well, I don’t know anything about Natalia, but she got you to Natasha, so I have an appreciation.”

Natasha kisses her hard, nearly biting, cups Pepper’s head in her hand and doesn’t pull away until she can feel Pepper heaving for air beneath her. “I’ve been accused of not being open enough,” Natasha says.

“By who?”

“Other people.”

“Are you being honest?” Pepper asks.

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t have a problem with you keeping a few things to yourself.”

“It must be refreshing, given who you date,” Natasha replies.

Pepper laughs and carefully rolls them over so she’s half on top of Natasha. “You’re refreshing all on your own,” she says and brushes Natasha’s hair from her eyes. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Pepper kisses Natasha lightly, and then pushes herself up so she’s resting on her heels between Natasha’s open legs. “I want to see you get yourself off,” she says, running her hands up and down Natasha’s thighs. “Show me how to make you scream.”

“You are determined to do that.”

“I like having goals.”

Natasha grins at her and reaches down, makes a V with her first two fingers and rubs them on the outer lips of her cunt. She slides her fingers up and brings them together to squeeze her clit, and then repeats the motions for a few minutes, enjoying the way it makes lust buzz up her spine and loving the way Pepper watches her, her hands warm on Natasha’s calves, cupping her legs but not bearing down. Natasha rolls her clit in a circle, hisses through her teeth as the shocks get deeper, thrumming in the small of her back and shivering through her body.

“May I?”

Natasha opens her eyes and watches the way Pepper watches her work herself over. “Yes,” she says, moving her hand aside.

Pepper lays down on Natasha’s left side, slides her hand between Natasha’s legs, and rolls her clit in the circular motion Natasha was using. “Like this?”

“Yes.” Natasha lifts her hips to press harder against Pepper’s fingers, and Pepper responds by applying more pressure. “Yes,” Natasha murmurs. She grips Pepper’s wrist to keep her in place, not that Pepper’s making an attempt to leave, and whimpers when Pepper slides just her fingertips inside of her.

“Do you want to come like this?”

“No.”

“How do you want to come?”

“Fuck me,” Natasha says. “I want you to fuck me.”

“With my fingers?” Pepper slides her fingertips in again.

“No. With the dick. I want you to fuck me with the dick.”

Pepper works Natasha’s clit a few more times before she shifts to pick up the dildo and harness. She slides the dildo in, straps the harness on and adjusts the straps, then slides on the condom and coats the whole dildo in lube. She leans over Natasha, the rounded tip of it just brushing Natasha’s body. “How do you want it?”

Natasha flips them and straddles Pepper’s thighs, slides herself down in a slow, unhurried motion until she’s sitting in Pepper’s lap, and Pepper is arching up towards her. “Now you move,” she says.

Pepper grins and trails her hands up Natasha’s sides. “Mind if I hold you where I want you?”

“Not at all.”

Pepper grabs her hips and thrusts up, holds Natasha in place as she does it again and again. Natasha throws back her head and grinds down into it, reaches back to grip Pepper’s thigh for counterbalance as Pepper fucks her harder.

“Like that?” Pepper asks.

“Exactly like that,” Natasha says, panting, hair sticking to her face. She pushes her hair off of her face and reaches down, keeping pressure on her clit as Pepper starts a series of shallow, teasing thrusts.

“Who fucks you like this?” Pepper asks. 

“Phil,” Natasha breathes. Pepper thrusts deep, and Natasha nearly loses her balance. Pepper doesn’t let up, and Natasha rides with it, arching her back and coming a few minutes later, her moan building to a short, sharp scream as she crests.

Pepper’s flushed again, the pink on her face hiding her freckles. She rocks her hips a few times, lazily, as she drops her hands from Natasha’s body and tries to get her breathing under control. “I didn’t know you and Phil had an agreement,” she says after a few minutes. She’s calm, curious, and not judgmental.

Natasha hasn’t moved from on top of her, still moving her hips to enjoy the aftershocks. “It’s like this one,” she says. 

“Sex and fun,” Pepper says.

“Yes.” Natasha lifts herself off, drops to Pepper’s left side. She’s still a little dizzy from her orgasm, and she closes her eyes to enjoy it. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.”

The way Pepper says it, almost shocked, makes Natasha open her eyes to look at her. “I know people do this,” Natasha says. “I’m just not used to being one of them.”

“You mean be poly?”  
“I mean relationships at all,” Natasha says. “Romantic ones, at least.”

“I thought we weren’t being romantic.”

“We’re not. And neither are Phil and I, but you and Tony are, and then here I am with you while he fucks his way through the roster.”

Pepper reaches down and unhooks the harness, sliding it down her legs and dropping it behind her on the bed. She moves a little closer to Natasha, lines up against her side and slides a hand around her waist. “A lot of people find it weird how Tony and I work. But we work.”

“How do you put up with him?” Natasha asks.

Pepper laughs, pressing her face against Natasha’s shoulder. “I just…like him. He’s smart and he works hard, and he has absolutely no grace in social situations if he doesn’t like you, but if he likes you even a little, he’ll go to the ends of the Earth for you.”

“I know,” Natasha says. She remembers Tony flying into the breach with the warhead. “But he’s so ridiculous.”

“He is,” Pepper says. “He makes me laugh.”

Natasha strokes her fingers up Pepper’s arm, from her wrist to her elbow. “And what do I do?”

“You have sex with me,” Pepper says. “And you do it spectacularly.” 

Natasha smiles, turns her head so she can kiss Pepper. “And that’s it?”

“We agreed to terms. I don’t agree to terms I don’t like.”

Natasha thinks that over. Pepper curls in closer, head properly resting on Natasha's shoulder. “We can be friends,” she says. “If you’d like.”

“I would. Will we be terminating any other part of our agreement?”

“No.”

“Sex and friendship, then?”

“Yes.”

“Works for me.”

*

Three days later, Tony shows up on the carrier. Natasha doesn’t ask why. Thor had returned very early this morning, and Tony’s bouncing on his toes, like a kid in a candy store about to get every sweet he wanted. “You and I and ten minutes in the supply closet would make it a full set,” Tony says.

“There is no way Maria or Nick have agreed to have sex with you,” Natasha replies.

“Field team only,” Tony says. “I’m a slut, not delusional.” He gives Natasha a filthy grin. “So. You? Me? Supply closet?”

“No.”

“Suppose I’ll just have to break in the demi-god.” Tony says. “Would you like a full report?”

“No, but feel free to count me on the roster through Pepper.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Really, Agent Romanov?”

“Or Phil,” Natasha offers.

Tony laughs. “You’re all right. I can see why Pepper likes you.”

“Don’t get your dick electrocuted.”

“Don’t try to stop my fun.”

Natasha shakes her head as Tony waves over his shoulder and walks away. She calls Pepper as soon as Tony’s out of range. “Your boyfriend just tried to have sex with me.”

“He does that,” Pepper replies. “And?”

“Not with a pile of money to fuck on.”

“We did that once. Not as fun as you’d think. It sticks everywhere.”

Natasha chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Want to grab dinner?” Pepper asks. “I just started a new book I think you’ll like.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Natasha replies. “Seven?”

“Seven’s perfect.”

“I’ll see you then.” 

Pepper’s voice promises company and good conversation. Natasha feels her smile widen. “Yes, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Mae West. That lady had a way with curves (and words).


End file.
